Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to a backlight unit.
Description of the Related Art
A general liquid crystal display device displays a desired image by controlling light transmittances of liquid crystal cells, which are arranged in a matrix shape, according to image information signals. In other words, the liquid crystal display device displays images on a liquid crystal panel using light irradiated from a backlight unit.
The liquid crystal display device using the above-mentioned principle has features of thinner, lighter weight, lower power consumption and lower driving voltage. As such, the liquid crystal display device has been widely applied to a variety of fields.
For example, the liquid crystal display device is being used in office automation appliances, audio/video appliances and so on.
Such a liquid crystal display device controls light transmittances of liquid crystal cells using signals which are applied to a plurality of control switches arranged in a matrix shape. As such, a desired image is displayed on a screen.
The liquid crystal display device has been widely applied to monitors of the computers, television receivers, display devices of navigation systems for vehicles, mobile phones, portable display devices and so on.
Such a liquid crystal display device is a non-emissive type device which displays images by adjusting the quantity of light applied from an external light source. As such, the liquid crystal display device is necessary for a backlight unit which includes a separated light source and applies light to the liquid crystal panel.
The backlight unit includes: light emitting diodes (LEDs) used as a light source: a light guide plate disposed opposite to a light emission surface of the LEDs; and a plurality of optical sheets disposed on the light guide plate. Also, the backlight unit includes a guide panel configured to support the liquid crystal panel and prevent light leakage.
As the liquid crystal display device is being fabricated in large-sizes, mold fabrication and transport cost of the guide panel must be increased.